Just another oc story
by Derpy'smuffins22
Summary: Maka just met a girl named Alison. And her and her friends are starting to get to know her. They help her out by trying to find the witch who abducted her sisters and the kishen that killed her parents. I own Alison, Tom and the plot that's it


The bell just rung at D.W.M.A signaling it was lunch time. Maka walked to her favorite café to all her luck all the seats where taken except one. She tapped a girl on the shoulder. She was singing a song in some language Maka couldn't understand. "Excuse me" she tapped her again "Excuse me" "Oh did you need something" She asked. "Uh yeah could I sit here?" Maka asked. "Well I don't see why not" she smiled at Maka. She went back to singing her song a bit softer now. "What language are you singing in" She asked the girl. "Greek" She replied "Can you teach me?" "I guess by the way my name is Alison". "That's a pretty name my name is Maka". "So what song are you singing" Maka asked Alison. "It's called "This day" it's from my little pony friendship is magic".

In thirty minutes she had taught Maka the song in Greek. They also got to know each other well. Alison was a pale skinny girl with lots of freckles she's five eight. She has sea blue eyes she wears a white tee shirt with a purple skirt with brown knee high boots. And has long blonde hair in a ponytail just like Tusbaki's. After school Maka and her friends went to Deathbucks coffee house. "Hey Maka" Alison said taking out her Dj-pon3 ear buds. "Do you know her Maka?" Soul asked. "Yeah guys this is my new friend Alison" Maka said. "Nice to meet you" "You must be Soul Maka told me all about you" Alison chirped. "And Al these are my other friends Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tusbaki". "Nice to meet you too" Alison said. "So how come I didn't see you in class today Alison?" Kid asked. "You mean at D.W.M.A?" She asked sipping her latte. Just then her phone rang playing the world is mine by Hatsune Miku. "Hold on I gotta take this". "Oh hi Uncle Stein, "yes I know ugh yes I know". "For the last time I'm not volunteering in class for an experiment! I'm aware I have training tomorrow! Look I'm hanging out with friends I gotta go love ya bye". Everyone sweat dropped. "You are related to Stein?!" Soul yelled. "Not biologically no but it's a long story if you want to her it lets got back to my house" Alison said sighing. "Ok spill the beans" Patty demanded once at her house.

"Ok when I was just born my parents were killed by a kishen". "So lord death took us in seeing we could be taken by a witch my sisters and I were very powerful". "Then on are first mission my sisters Bella and Sammy where taken captive by a witch and I never have seen them again in five years". "I miss them so much" she had tears well up in her eyes. Tusbaki patted her back comfortingly. "So Death, Stein, Sprit, Justin, Sid, Nayagus, Marie and, Asuza took care of me and still do of course they can't ever fill the hole my parents left but they try". "I could never imagine life without Patty!" Liz exclaimed hugging patty tight. "That must be hard" Kid said. "Wait Blackstar are you crying?" Maka asked. "THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR DOES NOT CRY!" Blackstar yelled. "Dude so uncool" Soul said. A Black cat hoped on Tusbaki's lap and started to purr immediately. "Oh what a cute cat Alison" Tusbaki said. "Tom stop being a perv get off her lap" Alison said. The cat turned in to a guy. "Can't blame a guy for trying" Tom said wandering into the kitchen to find fish. "Just like Blair" Maka whispered. "Who?" Al asked confused. "Oh this cat with strong magic powers that hangs out with us and lives at our place" Soul said. "Well tom is just a furry so he doesn't have magical powers except being extremely annoying" Alison said. "Like when he ruins the organization of the fridge I just cleaned!" Alison said with clear annoyance in her voice.

Tom was a boy with black hair a small frame jeans and a black tee shirt and red converse. He turned back to scrounging the fridge for food. "Anyway so yeah my life story" "My life has been ok but I still wonder if Bella and Sammy are still alive somewhere" She said daydreaming a little. "So mine and Maka's dad where your dads?" Kid asked. "So your Sprit's daughter and death's son?" she asked. "Yeah but how come we never met you?" Maka asked. "Oh My sisters and I where hush to all the students we were a big secret" Alison said. "Yeah we were kept away from other kids until about ten but by then we weren't accepted so we kept on the down low and I've been that way ever since". "You guys are my first friends" Alison said. "Wow it's eight thirty Maka we should get going" Soul said. "It was nice Talking to you Alison" Tusbaki said. "Come back any time guys!" She said as everyone walked out. "Night Tom" She said smiling.


End file.
